peppafanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Censorship on Animal Toonz
Since its launch in 1987, the Animal Toonz Corporation has adopted strict policies over what airs on the channel and its sister channels. It has, therefore, censored episodes, moved programs to late-night or obscure timeslots, or refused to air episodes containing devil worship or any other controversial content to be aired, even when censored. Animal Toonz, ATAdultz, ATUno and the owning corporation's owners (TSW Television and PTBC) have been criticized for being too politically correct and sensitive to Peppa Pig (which aired on the main Animal Toonz channel from 2004 to January 3, 2019 and started airing its least controversial episodes again on ATUno on June 29, 2019), as a result of years of censoring it. Some critics trace this to the rumors of the possible Chapter 11 bankruptcy of Animal Toonz. General censorship rules Some examples of general censorship rules created by the Animal Toonz Corporation for its channels are as follows: *All episodes must be in at least 576i standard definition and in 16:9; however, 1080p high-definition episodes are recommended. 2160p 4K episodes are also allowed. Any episode found to violate the aforementioned criteria will be aired on the Yesteryear television channel. (took effect on February 2, 2019, following the success of the archive channel) *Episodes that encourage imposting, fraud, phishing, piracy, or scams are forbidden to air on any of the channels owned by the Animal Toonz Corporation. (originally took effect on July 11, 2014, following a series of scams on Piggle+ that illegally used the Animal Toonz name; revised and effectiveness renewed on October 1, 2019) *Any episode that has the word "pirate" in it shall have it changed to "private". (took effect on November 29, 2012, following a major riot that began after a September 15, 2012 court case as a result of the unauthorized sale of 52 pirated VidX discs on Pigazon; effectiveness renewed on August 2, 2018, due to increasing fear of piracy as a result of a court case that ended a few days earlier, with the original creator winning the corresponding lawsuit) *It is strictly prohibited to use the term 'brainstorming' on Animal Toonz channels at all times, as the corporation has stated that it could 'be offensive to people with epilepsy'. (took effect on June 11, 2011; effectiveness renewed on August 19, 2019) *If the episode is targeted at preschoolers, it needs to avoid having most things that could be condemned for promoting human rights violations (capital punishment, mobile gas chambers, low freedom of speech, etc.). (took effect on June 10, 2009; effectiveness renewed on December 1, 2016) Censored episodes On Animal Toonz and sister channels, certain episodes have been censored to remove alleged and/or assumed mention or physical appearance of drugs, sex, violence, bullying, homophobia, suicide, misinformation, or advertising (also referred to internally as 'product placement'). It is the norm for all Animal Toonz channels to air episodes with changes to racial slurs. Such examples are as follows: *In the Peppa Pig episode "The New House", the word "digger" (an American offensive word for North American-Indians of any of several tribes that subsisted on ground-dug roots) was changed to "squaddie". **Another Peppa Pig episode, "The Power Cut", had one of its scenes (the one where it was alleged that Mummy Pig exaggerated about her childhood, with the main case being when she spoke about television back then) replaced with a screen card (which has been used on all Animal Toonz airings of program episodes that have exaggerated and/or misleading information in some of their scenes) that said, "This scene has been cut out because it contains exaggerated and misleading information" in 2014. A lot of protests happened later on, this time near the TSW Television headquarters. **Censorship also occurred to the episode "Danny's Pirate Party" in 2013, whose name was changed to "Danny's Private Party" (the name suggests that Danny Dog is having a private party at his house with his family) to align with a recently-instated policy that currently changes the word "pirate" in episode titles to "private" to help reduce the number of times its content has been pirated. **A similar occurrence occured in 2015, when the episode "The Balloon Ride" had some lines bleeped out due to alleged misinformation. *Even though the content has long been disputed, a plot change had to be made on June 17, 2010 to the episode "Sleepover", due to the fact that Zoë Zebra had been condemned for human rights violations in the episode (especially the part where she would not allow her younger twin sisters to join the sleepover at first until she allowed them after the latter promised) between March 10, 2008, and June 15, 2010. The changes made sure that, on all Animal Toonz airings of the episode, Zoë Zebra would by now be depicted greeting her twin sisters by saying the Spanish word for "welcome" ("Bienvenido") and letting them be in the sleepover, instead of trying to stop them from being part of it. *''The Loud House'' on Animal Toonz had any sayings of the word "baby" muted out, due to possible pornographic connotations. *All episodes containing the numbers 4, 9, 13, 14, 17, 19, 24, 29, 34, and so on have had the parts saying these numbers intentionally jammed on all their airings since 2012, due to a flood of complaints from superstitious viewers starting from the year 2011. **Earlier examples of superstitions generally causing censorship can be found in the Peppa Pig episode "Rebecca Rabbit", which was censored in 2008 as follows: ***Rebecca Rabbit popped up from her burrow from the lowest entrance possible, with her entrance in the uncensored episode being removed (as an entrance in the north-east allegedly brings ill fortune to the residents of dwellings in Japanese culture). ***The bunk bed was moved to the other side of Rebecca and Richard's bedroom, with the original position of the bed allegedly being north (as there is a Japanese superstition that sleeping north can make a person's life short). ***The episode had the parts where Peppa and George pretended to be rabbits cut (as it taught people how to impersonate and create scams). *From September 1, 2019, to the middle of December 28, 2019, anything that Animal Toonz said 'resembles a plastic straw' was censored, with the object(s) in question being pixelated. However, as a result of complaints from viewers stating that some people 'cannot drink without the use of drinking straws', on December 28, 2019 (12:00 Peppish Eastern time), this was changed to replace all plastic straws that were found to be illustrated in the programs with metal straws. On Animal Toonz in specific territories *A The Loud House episode named "The Crying Dame" ended up banned in some territories due to children getting traumatized by the toy that appears in the episode. Programming/episodes moved to late-night/obscure rotation Episodes Sexual content *The Peppa Pig episode "Best Friend" would only be aired during the graveyard hours of 2 to 6 am due to Peppa hugging Suzy Sheep in the summer of 2014. (The channel had recently reinstated a policy that originally lasted from 1988 to 2000 against airing episodes with hugging outside the specified graveyard hours.) *All episodes where Santa Claus (or any other character) says "Ho ho ho!" had been moved to the 11 pm slot in 2010, due to the Animal Toonz Corporation having said that the laughter is 'possibly too similar to a derogatory and slang word'. Political *Only ATAdultz would air the Peppa Pig episode "Richard Rabbit Comes to Play" in 2009, as the episode contained Suzy Sheep acting like the Nazi leader Adolf Hitler. **"The Quarrel" and "International Day" were similarly affected, but this time, due to hate speech. **Another example of a Peppa Pig episode being affected was "Swimming", where Richard Rabbit and George Pig's speaking of 'mommy' was found by the channel's phonetic recognition engine to be homophonous to 'Mumia' (as in Mumia Abu-Jamal), proving that the younger characters were drunk. A spokesperson for the Peppaverse Organization for Inter-Universal Communication declined to comment on this matter. Misogyny *All pre-2010 episodes of Peppa Pig where Danny Dog calls Peppa "Silly Peppa!" (or "silly Peppa!", as written in some contexts) were initially moved to late-night rotation on Animal Toonz due to the phrase being misogynistic, but were later removed from rotation in 2011 per a request from the Peppish Organization for Anti-Misogyny. **In 2017, however, ATAdultz decided to air these episodes in its afternoon block AT's Most Controversial Episodes. Other *The Peppa Pig episode "The Blackberry Bush" was moved to obscure rotation in 2016, as Animal Toonz was accused of 'supporting the portrayal of a comatose female pig' by the Peppatown Quotidien. **Another Peppa Pig episode, titled "Lunch", was moved to obscure rotation in the same year, due to objectionable references to the WeRuOCreP protest campaign (as George Pig protested against vegetables for his salad's lack of creativity before they were made into a dinosaur-shaped salad, showing his grandparents' creativity to children who refuse to eat not-creative vegetable salads). **The same effect occurred to the episode "The Rainbow" in 2017, due to the fact that George Pig said 'boo!' (which is his mispronunciation of 'blue!'), which could scare children. *In November 2018, following the controversy of a viral Dine-Saw video where two Nine Eleven members were found in a fight with each other, Animal Toonz moved all episodes with fights to late-night or obscure rotation. Such episodes included most episodes of The Powerpuff Girls, as well as quite a lot of The Loud House episodes. *''The Loud House'' temporarily had all its episodes moved to late-night rotation on the main channel and regular rotation on ATUno in 2017, due to the episode "Potty Mouth" containing a scene where Lily says 'damn it!' (or 'dang it!'). After a careful decision, the two most appropriate episodes ("Left In the Dark" and "Rita Her Rights") were eventually selected for regular rotation on the main Animal Toonz channel on January 2, 2019. *In 2014, the Peppa Pig episode "Washing", due to a striptease scene, was moved to the 8 pm slot on Animal Toonz. (Anima Kids did something similar.) *During the mourning day of all soldiers killed in the 2005-11 Texan Gulf war on December 17, 2011, all The Powerpuff Girls episodes were moved to the obscure rotation. Full programming *In the wake of a controversy caused by a child allegedly killing his parents after watching an episode of The Powerpuff Girls in 2002, Animal Toonz temporarily moved the program to ATUno until the controversy was calmed down. *Animal Toonz aired Peppa Pig in the midnight slot from 2017 to 2019, as one of its episodes ("Miss Rabbit's Taxi") had a taxi that was colored all-black instead of yellow with a black cheatline during the daytime, violating the Vehicle Design Act 2017. (The color yellow is mandatory for all Peppish registered taxis during the daytime, with no regional exceptions, although black or white cheatlines are allowed to be painted, and also voluntary.) Banned from the channel and its sister channels From the main Animal Toonz channel Full programming *''Peppa Pig'' – banned from the main channel due to many reasons, including misogyny (as in where Danny Dog says "Silly Peppa!"), violating many laws (as in the episodes "Miss Rabbit's Taxi", "Going on Holiday", etc.), talking about comatose animals, and acting like esthetically-sensitive-to-talk-about people; began airing again on ATUno on June 29, 2019 Episodes *"Dressing Up" (Peppa Pig) – banned due to the episode encouraging children to become imposters (especially where Peppa and George dress up as their parents), leading to a backlash *"George's Friend" (Peppa Pig) – banned from all Animal Toonz channels in September 2012 due to objectionable references to the August 5, 2012 attacks (more commonly known as 8/5), especially where George Pig and Richard Rabbit destroy the sandcastles of each other, referencing the destruction of the original Peppish Financial Center's two central towers, PFCone and PFCtwo, by suicidal plane hijacking Consequences Such censorship on Animal Toonz and its sister channels can lead to a number of consequences, including the following: *Dressing up may be prohibited on all Animal Toonz channels *[[August 24, 2014 TSW Television headquarters protests|People protested over censorship of a Peppa Pig episode]] Backwards censorship on Animal Toonz Backwards censorship, the sometimes-seen Peppish way of not censoring something that may be considered as special to certain cultures, has been rarely used for an episode airing on any channel owned by the Animal Toonz Corporation. Examples include the following: *The Peppa Pig episode "Spider's Web", as well as its supposed sequel episode "Mr. Skinnylegs", being left uncensored after an agreement was reached by the CEO of the Animal Toonz Corporation in 2015 to meet with Japanese superstitions (i.e. a spider in the morning is considered good luck in Japanese culture) Category:Miscellaneous Category:Fanon Category:Animal Toonz